All's Fair In Love
by jamiexh
Summary: Written to fill a prompt at the Glee-Kink meme. Quinn is in love with Rachel, who is with Finn.  Quinn tries to woo her, but Rachel spurns her advances.  But, everything changes after a party,when Rachel wakes up naked in Quinn's bed.


Title: All's Fair In Love

Author: Jamiexh

Summary: Written to fill a prompt at the glee kink meme. Quinn is in love with Rachel, who is with Finn. Quinn tries to woo her, but Rachel spurns her advances. But, everything changes after a party, when Rachel wakes up naked in Quinn's bed.

___Rating: NC-17_

___Spoilers: Contains references through Special Education (although I did change a few things about the ep.)_

___Warning:_ This fic contains dub-con and non-con.

…

Quinn just doesn't feel that spark anymore. She broke up with Sam a few weeks ago, but she just didn't feel it. Sure, Sam was nice and a gentleman, but there was just something missing.

It was the same feeling that was missing with Finn and Puck as well. Sure, she thought that they were cute and she knew that she should want to be with them, but there was just no attraction. Well, at least, no sexual attraction.

True be told, she doesn't feel sexual attraction to any boy, despite how hard she tries. She would use the Celibacy Club as a front. She never had the desire to have sex with any of the boys so she used her religion as an excuse to not sleep with them. But, she screwed up once. Finn was flirting with Rachel Berry and that made her feel inadequate, so she got drunk and made a mistake. And that mistake cost her dearly.

But, it was that mistake that allowed her to realize why she never felt any sexual attraction towards boys. She would watch the Cheerios practice after she got kicked off the team and to her chagrin she found herself getting wet from watching Santana, Brittany, and the other Cheerios perform their splits and different routines.

At first, she tried to ignore it and pass it off as the baby hormones, but that didn't work. She found herself still getting aroused after having Beth. In fact, it got worse. There were just little things that Santana and Brittany would do and she would find herself squirming uncomfortably. But, it wasn't just them. No, there was one person that no matter what she wore, Quinn would find herself instantly dripping and often had to quickly relieve afterwards. That person was Rachel Berry and Quinn hated that more than anything else.

It was bad enough that she liked girls, but to like Rachel was even worse. The little diva could drive her completely insane. Between her obsession with glee and overall attitude, Quinn wanted nothing more than to hate her.

For days, she tried to get over the petite diva, but each and every time it failed. She tried cold showers after glee, but that just annoyed and sexually frustrated her further. She tried making out with Sam, but found that she needed to picture Rachel to even make that enjoyable. Finally, she came to the conclusion that no normal method or male would divert her attraction to the annoying girl. No male, but maybe a female.

She knows that Santana is the school slut, and the Latina had even boasted about never saying no. Plus, the Cheerio had Rachel's feistiness, so surely she'd make a good substitute, right? So, she headed to Santana's one night and slept with her. But, sex with Santana didn't stop her attraction to Rachel. Like all the other remedies she tried, it worsened the attraction. Quinn didn't just like the diva. Oh no, she was in love. And she decided to do whatever it takes to woo her.

…

The next morning at school, Quinn walked over to Rachel's locker with a rose in hand.

"Quinn," Rachel questioned, clearly confused.

"It's for you," the blonde answered, offering the rose.

The diva quickly looked around. "Okay, where is he?"

"Who?"

"Karofsky. Or maybe Santana or Puck? Someone coming to slushie me as you distract me?"

Quinn smiled and laughed. "No one coming. This isn't a distraction. I like you. I think you're beautiful and its time I treated you with respect." Rachel just looked at her oddly. "You don't believe me?" The diva shook her head. "I know I haven't earned your trust, yet. But, I'm going to work on it. I think you are amazing, and I'll do anything for you to give me a shot."

"Quinn, as brave as that speech was, I believe that you overlooked something. As much as I find you very attractive, I'm with Finn. I love him. Though I'm flattered that you are vying for my affection, I need to respect my relationship with him."

Quinn gently stroked Rachel's cheek. "I respect your relationship with him, but I won't stop my efforts. I believe that we could be good together. I'll wait for you."

…

Over the next few weeks, Quinn showered Rachel with affection. She bought her flowers, made her vegan lunches, and even serenaded her. The diva loved the attention, but her boyfriend didn't.

"You need to cut this out, Quinn," Finn demanded pulling her aside in the hallway.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she denied.

"You're trying to steal Rachel away from me. Is it your goal to destroy every relationship I have? I mean, you slept with Puck and that screwed up not only our relationship, but my friendship with Puck. You pulled me away from Rachel when we were together and now that Rachel and I are together, you're trying to break us up. You asked me out and now are trying to woo her away from me. Look, I know that you and Sam ended things, but do you have to make everyone else unhappy just because you are."

"I'm not unhappy, Finn. I like Rachel. I'm going to try to win her heart. And I'm going to do it the right way. If I just wanted to break the two of you up, I would let it slip about you and Santana last year."

"How do you know about that?"

"Through Brittany. Or Puck. I really can't remember. But, please, did you honestly think that Santana would keep her mouth shut about it? And right now, Rachel is pissing Santana off so badly, that she just wants to blurt it out. Puck, Brittany, and I are barely keeping her in check. Let's face it, Finn, you're going to lose her and I'm going to be there to pick up the pieces."

…

And Quinn was right. When Santana blurted out that Finn and she had sex, Rachel was shaken. In a moment of weakness, the diva slept with Puck and the two of them broke up. Quinn tried especially hard to cheer Rachel up. She sat with her at lunch, and was there for her every moment that the blonde could be.

Then Quinn came up with the perfect plan. They needed a party. They did just tie for the win at sectionals so there was a cause for a celebration. She knew that Puck would have the place to himself and would have plenty of alcohol. As long as she kept Rachel away from Puck and the other guys there shouldn't be a problem. So, she convinced Puck to throw the party and didn't give the diva the option to not go.

…

Puck's house was full during the party, so Quinn made sure to never leave Rachel's side. But, the diva didn't look to be having fun until her third drink, when she pulled Quinn into her and began to dance.

"Damn, Berry," Santana teased, watching them from the couch with Brittany on her lap. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"She's totally trashed," Brittany commented.

"I am not," the diva argued, as she stumbled towards them. Quinn caught her just before she face-planted in front of the two Cheerios.

"You should probably take her home, Q," Brittany added. "Don't worry about S and me. Puck offered us a room upstairs." Both Santana and Brittany smirked at that.

"I can't go home. I'll be grounded forever if they find out I was drinking," Rachel whined.

"It's okay," Quinn cooed. "I'll take you to my house. My mom's gone to visit my sister this weekend, so I have the house to myself. Just call your dads from the car and ask them if you can stay over to help a friend out."

Rachel smiled. "Thanks, Quinn."

…

"Thanks daddy," Rachel smiled as she got off the phone. "They said yes."

"Good," Quinn smiled back. "It's surprising how well you were on the phone with how much you drank tonight."

"I am training to be an actress after all."

"Of course," Quinn answered. "Come on, we're here. Let's get you into bed."

Quinn helped the diva into the house and to her bedroom. She removed Rachel's shoes and smiled at her. "You really are beautiful, Rachel."

"You're pretty too, Quinn," the brunette slurred.

Pulling off her own shoes, Quinn straddled Rachel, leaning forward so that her head was even with the brunette's. "If you don't want this then tell me to stop," the blonde whispered in the diva's ear before capturing her lips with her own. Rachel quickly turned her head to the side and Quinn began to kiss down her neck. Quinn felt a light push on her shoulder, but ignored it. She knew the diva would vocalize it if she didn't want it. Quinn attached her lips to Rachel's pulse point and when the other girl moaned, the Cheerio was hooked.

She pulled away to strip them both of their shirts, and that's when she noticed that Rachel was not wearing a bra. The blonde eagerly caressed the diva's modest sized breasts and tentatively licked the nipple. Rachel let out a load moan and Quinn began to suck hard on one nipple and use her thumb to stroke the other. The brunette gasped at the contact and Quinn's hand gently cupped the girl's sex from under her skirt. She could feel Rachel's moisture through the thin material of her underwear. Quinn quickly stripped Rachel of her skirt and panties and stripped herself as well before settling in between the brunette's legs.

"Quinn," she heard Rachel mumble before the blonde gently stroked her clit with her tongue. The diva cried out and bucked her hips forward. That was all the encouragement that Quinn needed to work the other girl's clit with her tongue and plunge two fingers into her. Rachel didn't move as Quinn finger fucked her, but the diva's panting was telling her that she was getting close. Finally, she came with a scream.

Quinn moved to hover over Rachel again as the diva caught her breath. The blonde straddled on of Rachel's thighs and began to ride it until she found her own orgasm. She quickly rolled to the side when she was done, and pulled Rachel into her, so that they were spooning. Quinn struggled to remain awake long enough to watch the brunette sleep for a few minutes.

…

Rachel woke up with a horrible headache. She groaned, but the noise just hurt her head more. She opened her eyes then quickly shut them again as the light caused her even more pain. She took a few deep breaths and then slowly reopened her eyes. That was she noticed that she wasn't in her own room.

She struggled to get up, and couldn't understand why she couldn't move, until she saw the pale arm across her blanket covered abdomen. Carefully looking behind her, she saw Quinn's face over her shoulder. Thankfully, the blonde was still asleep. When she tried to lift her arm, Quinn pulled her even tighter against her. She felt all of Quinn's features at back.

'Please, please don't let me be naked,' she thought to herself. Lifting the blanket off of her, she could see her bare torso and scowled to herself. 'Maybe Quinn has clothes on. Maybe we didn't sleep together.' Peering over her shoulder, she used her hand to shift some of the blankets. She gasped loudly at the view of Quinn's naked chest behind her.

'This is not happening,' she admonished herself. 'I can't believe we did this.'

"Rachel," Quinn moaned, pulling the diva from her thoughts. The blonde placed a kiss on the diva's shoulder and pulled her closer. She then began to kiss at the diva's pulse point, the same spot that made Rachel hers last night.

"Quinn, stop," Rachel yelled, pulling away. She quickly escaped from the bed and stood up, uneasily. The Cheerio stared at her hungrily, eyes filled with lust.

"What's wrong, baby," Quinn asked.

"I'm not your baby. Last night was a mistake. I'm straight. You took advantage of me."

"You didn't tell me to stop. You were into it. You screamed my name when you came."

"No," the brunette stammered. "I…I have to go. I need to shower and get ready for…for something."

"Rachel," Quinn said, standing up. Rachel got a full view of Quinn's naked body and felt more uneasy by it than turned on. "Stay. We can shower together and I can lend you some of my clothes. You don't have to leave."

But, the diva quickly gathered her clothes and headed to the bathroom to change. Quinn sat back on the bed and sighed. She then quickly glanced around the room for her own clothes. She smirked when she saw Rachel's underwear on the floor by the door. The blonde picked it up and smiled. She genuinely believed that Rachel liked her.

…

"So how was your after party, Q," Santana asked when she and Brittany came over later that day. "Fuck Berry?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business, Santana," the blonde head cheerleader countered.

"She totally did," Brittany smirked. "I can tell."

Quinn blushed and Santana and Brittany both smirked. "So," the Latina started, "was she any good."

"Why would I answer that," Quinn reasoned. "If I say she was you won't believe me and will try to sleep with her yourself to prove it, thereby hurting Brittany. Or if I said she wasn't, you'd mock her forever. So, what's my incentive to give you that information?"

"Come on, Q."

"Nope. And she's mine, Santana. Don't even bother trying anything with her."

…

First thing Monday morning, Rachel made her way to Finn to once again beg for forgiveness and try to get him back.

"Hey Finn," she flirted. "How was your weekend?"

"Not as good as yours I guess," he spat back.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard about you and Quinn. What you'll put out for my best friend and my ex-girlfriend, but I can't get any?"

"Finn…"

"No. Enough of this, Rachel. I'm done with you." With that he left Rachel there, tears starting to fall down her face.

"Baby," Quinn cooed, as she wandered over to Rachel. "What's wrong," she asked pulling her arms around the diva.

But, the brunette quickly shrugged her off. "I'm not your baby. Leave me alone, Quinn." The diva quickly left and Quinn knew that she'd have to try harder to get her to open up.

…

Rachel ignored Quinn all day, or at least she tried to. Quinn stalked her the entire day. The blonde Cheerio switched seats to sit next to her, and even tried to sit next to her in lunch until Rachel ran and ate lunch in one of the bathroom stalls. Even then, Quinn stood outside the stall the entire lunch period and told her how much she loved her.

Finally, it was the end of the school day and Rachel couldn't wait to get home. But, before she could get to her locker, an arm pulled her into the Cheerios locker room. She gasped as she was pinned against the lockers.

"I don't like this game, Rachel," Quinn announced.

"What game?"

The blonde kissed her hard. Rachel gasped as Quinn's body pressed into her. Quinn moved and started placing gentle kisses up her neck to right below her ear. "All day you were all I could think about," the blonde whispered in her ear, as she cupped Rachel's breasts. "I wanted to touch you so badly. Wait, no, that's not right. Not wanted." Quinn's right hand slipped under the diva's skirt and into her panties, rubbing the shorter girl's clit. "I needed it."

Rachel gasped at the sensation, but immediately tensed. "Quinn, stop."

The blonde circled her clit with her index finger at a slower pace, and Rachel groaned. "Stop what? You want me to stop rubbing her clit?"

"Yes," the diva exhaled.

But, Quinn continued at her slow pace. She used her middle finger to swipe at Rachel's slit. She smiled when she found it wet. "You want me to stop so I can finger you, isn't that right? You're so wet for me."

"Quinn, no."

"No? You want both then? Greedy. It's a good thing I love you." Quinn shifted her fingers so that her index and middle fingers were at Rachel's entrance while her thumb stroked the diva's clitoris. Rachel gasped and involuntarily bucked her hips forward. Quinn took this as her cue and quickly thrust her two fingers into her.

Rachel wanted to just lay there like last time and prayed that Quinn would get the message that she didn't want this, but she just couldn't stop her hips from bucking along with Quinn's fingers as she neared her orgasm. "Please stop," she moaned.

"Stop teasing? You want more?" Quinn added a third finger into Rachel and moved faster. The diva groaned. "Come on. Come for me, baby." The Cheerio kissed the brunette to quiet her moans. She only pulled away after the other girl cried out in orgasm. She kissed along the diva's neck as Rachel regained her breath. "You're mine. All mine," she mumbled against the shorter girl's neck.

…

The next few days continued similarly. Rachel learned not to ignore Quinn's advancements to her during the day, so not to have a repeat of the locker room, but she continued to try to seek out Finn.

"Finn," she called, approaching him at lunch on Friday.

"Rachel, don't you get that I'm done with you," he spat at her.

"Finn, please."

He just shook his head and headed over to Santana and Brittany. Rachel watched as he flirted with both of them. She closed her eyes, trying to fight the tears from flowing out. Arms pulled her gently into a warm body behind her.

"I got you, baby," Quinn murmured into her ear.

"I know. I'm yours," Rachel exhaled. Finn was moving on, and she should too. Quinn wanted her it was easier just to give into it.

The blonde smiled and kissed her neck gently. "Mom's going out later. Want to stay over at my place."

"Sure."

…

Quinn tried to make everything perfect for their date that night. She picked out a couple of musicals that she knew that Rachel loved and made her a pasta dinner. She kept touching to a minimum until it was time to go to bed. Quinn pulled Rachel into her bedroom and quickly stripped them both down. The blonde climbed on top of the brunette and looked at her hungrily. But, Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand before the blonde could do anything to her.

"Baby," Quinn started.

"No," Rachel answered. "It's your turn. Get up." Quinn complied and the brunette pushed her down onto the bed. Pushing her knees apart, Rachel settled her face in between Quinn's legs. She tentatively licked the blonde's clit which caused Quinn to groan and her back to arch. Rachel placed her hands on Quinn's thighs as her tongue explored her lower region. Quinn bucked, swore, and moaned in ecstasy until her orgasm hit her hard. Once the Cheerio came, Rachel pulled away, but the blonde quickly grabbed a hold of her. Pulling the brunette into her, Quinn held the diva close as she regained her breath. Once she cooled down the Cheerio tried to flip Rachel onto her back, but she was met with resistance.

"Rachel," the blonde called, her question evident in her tone.

"I'm good," the diva answered. "It was for you." Quinn pulled her in tighter, kissed her shoulder, and murmured "I love you," before she drifted off to sleep.

Rachel just lay there, trying to gain comfort in the blonde's warmth. She sighed when she her Quinn's light snoring behind her. The diva let go of all the emotion she was hiding. Tears started to fall down her face. She lost Finn and wasn't going to get him back. She tried to like to Quinn, but so far she couldn't. Sex didn't work whether she was giving or receiving with her. Something just wasn't quite right. She closed her eyes and prayed that one day maybe Rachel could learn to love Quinn back.


End file.
